


Pieces of My Heart

by TheReinbachDragonlord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReinbachDragonlord/pseuds/TheReinbachDragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of responses to the drabble challenges on The Heart of Camelot, as well as a few original ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interesting Use for a Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
> Rating/Warnings: K+  
> Universe: Canon  
>  _Challenge: Come up with an interesting or unusual way one of Merlin's trademark scarves might be used._

Merlin was kneeling next to Arthur’s prone body, ignoring the blood stains that littered the moonlit grass from the battle. He had been knocked unconscious by a crazed mercenary, but the warlock had soon taken care of that, now he just needed his friend to wake up.

“Come on Arthur, we need you!” he whispered, shaking the limp body helplessly “Well, I don’t, I could always find another master. Maybe someone who’s such not a supercilious, condescending, overbearing prat!”

Nothing.

He shifted back so he was sitting on his feet, his head in his hands as he drew in a shaky breath. If Arthur didn’t wake up soon, all would be lost. Unless he used his magic…

“Who’re you…calling a prat, idiot?” a sluggish voice muttered. 

“Arthur!” Merlin had his signature cheeky grin plastered across his face, his bright blue eyes lighting up with joy.

“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily!” Arthur laughed, sitting up against a tree and closing his eyes.

“Arthur, we need to-.“ The raven cut off his urgent instructions, omitting a loud choking cough

The king wrenched his eyes open, standing quickly and unsheathing his sword. 

“Let him go!” Arthur yelled, his voice practically dripping with authority

“Not unless you surrender!” the large man snarled.

The back of Merlin’s neckerchief was balled up in his hands as he pulled it as tight as possible against the boy’s throat, cutting off any and all air supply. The bandit was round and dirty, the crooked leer exposing his yellow teeth. The boy clawed helplessly at the cloth, trying desperately to retrieve some needed oxygen.

“Surrender to you? Never!” he laughed.

The thug merely tightened his grip in reply and the warlock started to sag slightly.

“Let. Him. Go.” Arthur whispered, his voice dangerously calm, eyes narrowing.

Before the ruffian could respond, a loud snap echoed throughout the clearing and the two men fell, both lying motionless on the ground.


	2. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Gwen  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 331   
> Challenge: The object of this challenge is to choose a character you dislike and write about them from a sympathetic point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning to anyone reading this; these haven't been edited since I posted them on Fanfiction.net, so I apologize if they're awful.

Gwen was in her house, sitting on the bed her father once occupied, staring at the item in her hands. Her fingers caressed the design etched upon the spare button, tears cascading down her face. After her mother died in a terrible accident, her dad was heartbroken, and it was Gwen who had helped him through it. She had always been there for him, much like he was for her. When she was little and nightmares plagued her sleep, he had always been there to comfort her, hold her while she cried. In return, she had always assisted at the forge when her father worked through his grief, thankful of the ear she could lend.   
She tried to take a deep breath, clearing her mind, but they drifted in another direction.   
Lancelot.   
Her heart would always belong to him, in life or death. She had been horrified when she was informed, the news of his passing, of his sacrifice. She was so relieved when he came back all those nights ago, not caring how or why, and old feelings resurfaced. She couldn’t control herself. Lancelot was there, Lancelot was back. A noise passed her lips as she stood, somewhere between a hiccup and a sob. She gathered the last of her belongings and walked out into the cool morning air. Merlin was sitting on a bench in front of her house, but she didn’t want his goodbyes, she couldn’t bear it. Wordlessly tossing her possessions atop the cart, she proceeded out of Camelot, only stopping when she reached the gates to look back.

She had lost so much.

Her love was still in there somewhere, fast asleep, not coming along to wish her farewell. Why would he? He was the one who banished her. She had lost her mother, followed by her father, closely after was Morgana, then her love, her only true love had forbid her to return and she had lost her home…her friends.

There was no turning back.


	3. The Young Pendragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Ygraine  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Pre-Canon  
> Word Count: 233  
> Challenge:Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon.

She took a shuddering deep breath, tears leaking from her glowing, blue eyes, blond hair clinging to the sweat on that covered her pale face. The physician carefully placed a small bundle in her arms, the yellow Camelot crest contrasting with the blood red cloth. Her smile lit up the room as her eyes were once more clouded with tears when her eyes fell on the plump pink face peeking up through the layers. Lifting her head, blue met shining brown, her husband’s smile never left his face; finally the heir he had been wanting, the one they didn’t believe they could conceive, was lying right in her arms. Joy seemed to be seeping from every pore in her body, even as her new born son’s wail echoed throughout the stone room. 

“Hello, Arthur!” she laughed, her smile widening

She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the pillows, then the light weight was lifted from her arms. Opening her eyes once more, she saw Uther was now holding Arthur, rocking him back and forth with a smile that wouldn’t falter. She grinned softly, content that her son was safe and she could give into the exhaustion of countless hours of childbirth. She let her eyes fall closed, welcoming the sweet relief of sleep, not knowing that it would be for the last time.


	4. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Altered Canon  
> Word Count: 304  
>  _Challenge: Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead._

_‘There is a storm brewing, Emrys. Your destiny will fall on hard times as darkness consumes your world. She will return, more powerful than ever before, and she will find you. This is a warning, Emrys, and this is farewell.’_

Merlin fell into a restless sleep his dreams plagued with images of blood and spirits, screams echoed in his mind, lighting blinded him. Then a face in the clouds… He woke with a start, sitting straight up, his nightshirt clinging to the cold sweat that coated his body. The raven took a few deep breaths, blinking rapidly as he tried to erase the gruesome images that were branded into his mind. That face…so full of hate, so full of vengeance, with her empty brown eyes. That face that haunted his life so many times before, that tried to take those closest to him.

* * *

The rain was streaming down her face as she stared into the rumbling sky, her damp brown hair sticking to her face. She was returned. She could have her vengeance on the boy that took her life.

* * *

The young warlock stumbled down into the main chambers, finding that Gaius was still awake, sitting at a candlelit workbench sifting through papers. He looked up when the silence was breached by heavy breathing “Merlin, what is it m’boy?” the physician set aside the parchment that he held, leading his ward to the table and sitting him down “She’s back Gaius,” he breathed “She’ll return and try again.” “Merlin, who are you talking about?” Frightened, wide eyes met concerned grey. Then an almost inaudible whisper filled the room “Nimueh.”

* * *

 

“You have tampered with life and death Merlin, you have provoked an ancient power and you have enraged a high priestess of the Old Religion. I will find you, and I will _have my revenge_ .”


	5. What Might Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur, Gaius  
> Rating/Warnings: K+  
> Universe: Altered Canon  
> Word Count: 322  
>  _Challenge: Choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path._

Merlin had already said his goodbyes to Arthur, Gaius and he had written his mother a letter. It hurt knowing he wouldn’t speak to them again, wouldn’t see them again, but it was worth it. He had given his life willingly to save Arthur’s, to protect his destiny and ensure that Albion would come to be. And that’s what mattered, right? 

He fell onto the bed, sighing as his hand curled around the rabbit’s foot Gaius had given him before the journey. His eyes began to droop as the day’s events finally caught up with him, sleep overtaking his mind.  
Gaius stood in the middle of his chambers, eyes boring into the door in front of him, willing it to open, revealing that shining smile. But it didn’t. And he knew then that the plan had worked. Merlin wasn’t running around, readying himself quickly, late for work again. Nor would he ever again. Taking a deep breath, he neared the door, pushing it open tentatively. The breath caught in his throat, he knew what to expect, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. He was frozen in the doorway, staring at the cold body of his ward, he didn’t even notice the prince enter behind him.

“Gaius?” Arthur questioned 

“I’m so sorry sire.” The man whispered, his voice trembling

Furrowing his brow, he went to stand next to the old physician, his eyes bulging at the scene. Merlin was lying motionless on the bed, a blue tinge to his lips and his face was ghastly. The blond felt his stomach twist in despair, his servant- his friend was dead. He may have constantly told the boy how useless he was, but he never meant it, he had never been good at showing affection. The mere thought of anyone extinguishing that shining smile made him sick. He had lost his only true friend. His brother. He had lost a part of himself.  
Merlin had already said his goodbyes to Arthur, Gaius and he had written his mother a letter. It hurt knowing he wouldn’t speak to them again, wouldn’t see them again, but it was worth it. He had given his life willingly to save Arthur’s, to protect his destiny and ensure that Albion would come to be. And that’s what mattered, right? 

He fell onto the bed, sighing as his hand curled around the rabbit’s foot Gaius had given him before the journey. His eyes began to droop as the day’s events finally caught up with him, sleep overtaking his mind.

* * *

Gaius stood in the middle of his chambers, eyes boring into the door in front of him, willing it to open, revealing that shining smile. But it didn’t. And he knew then that the plan had worked. Merlin wasn’t running around, readying himself quickly, late for work again. Nor would he ever again. Taking a deep breath, he neared the door, pushing it open tentatively. The breath caught in his throat, he knew what to expect, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. He was frozen in the doorway, staring at the cold body of his ward, he didn’t even notice the prince enter behind him.

“Gaius?” Arthur questioned 

“I’m so sorry sire.” The man whispered, his voice trembling

Furrowing his brow, he went to stand next to the old physician, his eyes bulging at the scene. Merlin was lying motionless on the bed, a blue tinge to his lips and his face was ghastly. The blond felt his stomach twist in despair, his servant- his friend was dead. He may have constantly told the boy how useless he was, but he never meant it, he had never been good at showing affection. The mere thought of anyone extinguishing that shining smile made him sick. He had lost his only true friend. His brother. He had lost a part of himself.


	6. A Random Episode - The Mark of Nimueh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
> Rating/Warnings: K+  
> Universe: Altered Canon  
> Word Count: 312  
> Challenge: When you visit the link above, you'll be given a randomly generated episode for you to write about.  
> (this is awful)

Arthur stared at Merlin as he did his chores, darting back and forth around the room, gathering the cloths strewn about. There was something off about the boy today, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, thus the reason he was staring at him instead of doing paperwork. Not even noticing when a suspicious glare settled on him.

“What?” Merlin asked, causing the prince to snap from his revere

“What?” Arthur asked in response causing the former to roll his eyes

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I wasn’t.”

“Arthur!”

“Have you gotten paler?” the prince finally asked, throwing his arms up in defeat

“What?” the young man’s brow became furrowed

“I asked if you’ve gotten paler.”

“You actually noticed something like that?” 

“Yes Merlin, I tend to notice when my servant goes from being pale to looking like death!”

“Thanks…” He laughed, going back to his collection of the laundry and ignoring the original question.

* * *

By now, Arthur had dropped the subject of Merlin getting paler, but this was ridiculous! It seemed that any time he left the room, he came back whiter than he was before!

“Merlin!” the prince sighed in exasperation as his servant coughed loudly yet again

“Sorry Sire! It’s just…” Merlin poked at his throat, an annoyed expression on his face

“What have I told you about using your words Merlin?”

“…prat…”

Arthur huffed out a small laugh, but didn’t pursue their usual banter, instead he studied the boy from behind, noticing how he was suddenly gripping the dresser tightly.

“Merlin?” 

He was only answered by a quick, ragged breathing

“Merlin?”

He tried once more and started to near the boy, but when he was halfway across the room, his servant collapsed. Arthur rushed over, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Merlin’s face, almost completely transparent save for the blue veins standing out.


	7. The Finer Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Lancelot, Gwaine  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 204  
> Challenge: Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing. You can write this drabble about Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon or Elyan.

Lancelot sighed as Gwaine thrust yet another tankard of mead into his hand, determined to get him drunk. It had accidentally slipped that he was in love with Gwen, and Gwaine declared that he knew just the thing to cheer his fellow knight up, The Rising Sun. His friend, having just finished off his fifth round, had joined in a chorus of a slurred song that was flowing through the men in the bar. Meanwhile, Lancelot just sat still, staring glumly at his third round, not yet drunk enough for it to numb the pain.

* * *

Gwaine slammed his tenth tankard on the counter, waving over the barkeeper for another and glanced over at Lance. He had only just downed his sixth and was nowhere near the cloudy relief that alcohol provided. 

“Come on mate,” the fun loving knights voice boomed over the chatter and clapping Lancelot on the back “I think you need something stronger!”

He merely sighed in response as his friend switched his mead out for an unidentifiable liquid. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

By Gwaine’s twentieth and Lancelot’s eleventh, the careless man had learned one valuable thing about his fellow warrior. He knows how to hold his alcohol.


	8. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 329  
>  _Challenge: Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces._

Merlin was sitting by a river, washing the dishes from the night’s dinner, lost in the mindless job and thinking of what they would face when they finally located the group of bandits. So lost, in fact, that he failed to hear the soft rustle of the brush behind him. When he finally did notice, it was too late. He yelped as a light pressure was applied to his back, causing him to tumble forward, splashing into the icy water in front of him. After a moment, the raven broke the surface, spluttering while he shook his hair from his eyes, glaring at the armor-clad king in front of him.

“Arthur!” He hissed, clambering back to solid ground.

“Hello Merlin! Swimming on the job? What in the world am I going to do with you?” The man laughed.

“Prat…” 

“What was that?”

“Why are you over here anyways?” the young warlock grumbled, wearily turning his back on his friend and gathering the dishes he had just cleaned.

“I came to see what was taking you so long! The knights are getting a tad restless and they did seem to enjoy your hidden talent…” Arthur smirked, walking over to help the shaking servant with his load.

“What?” Merlin groaned “We’re in the woods, what am I even supposed to use?”

“Well Merlin, it seems that Elyan had anticipated this and he brought along an array of things to challenge you with, see if your juggling skills were just a moment’s luck.”

“Argh, I’m so cold!” Merlin whined, shivering slightly, hoping that if he changed the subject his master may forget the obscene task.

“Oh come on Merlin, don’t be such a girl!” Arthur laughed.

He turned back towards the trail that led to their camp when he heard a strangled noise behind him. He turned around, his eyes falling on the pitiful looking warlock, a hand still clamped over his red-tinged nose as he fought off another sneeze.


	9. Wish Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur, the knights  
> Rating/Warnings: K+  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 303  
> Notes: I am a Merlin whumper and I regret nothing.  
>  _Challenge: Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with the spoilers we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it your way._

The Saxons seemed to melt from the trees, outnumbering the small band of knights, a vast amount of weaponry spread amongst the rouges. There was a flurry of weapons and war cries, startled horses rearing and throwing off their owners, and soon blood was soaking into the earth, issuing from enemies and allies alike. The Knights of Camelot, those still on their horses, had an advantage and were able to take down a large amount of their enemies. Pained screams filtered throughout the woods, a select few sounding from the red-clad men.  
“Sire, we must retreat!” Arthur turned his horse towards the familiar voice. A battered Leon stopped beside the king and surveyed the battle surging on around them, blocking off the frequent blows.

“You’re right, we’re greatly outnumbered,” he yelled over the din, turning around to see even more men rush from the trees, then without hesitation he yelled “RETREAT!” 

The three men who remained on their horses hefted the others behind them, using the speed to their advantage. Once sure that they were being followed no more, they slowed to a stop, studying the group. There wasn’t one of them who didn’t have some sort of wound, whether it was just a scratch or a deep gash, but they were all ok for the most part. Or so he thought. On further inspection, Arthur noticed one person was missing…

“Where’s Merlin?” the king asked, looking around them all, praying that his servant had just dismounted.

“I-I thought he was on your horse…” Gwaine stammered.

Just then there was a shrill cry in the distance, dripping with pain, the voice horribly familiar. Arthur’s head shot up, tears stinging his eyes as he called back through the trees, his voice cracking slightly.

“Merlin?” 

An eerie silence fell throughout the forest, the last word spoken heavy in everyone’s hearts.

_‘Arthur!'_


	10. A Beautiful Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, OC *Cough* that's so not a medieval name that stemmed off Rachel in my mind, why would you think that? *Cough*  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 300  
>  _Challenge: Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite, please just choose someone you really like from the show._

Merlin was wrestling with a bush, trying to pick some much needed yarrow for Gaius, but the plant would not submit. He stopped struggling, mentally scolding himself for taking this long to just use magic to obtain the stubborn herb, the spell was on the tip of his tongue when a rustling noise issued from behind him. He froze, summoning the rest of his magic to the surface as he straightened, ready to face an enemy. He turned around slowly and was surprised to see a girl, no older than him, run from the dense trees. Her long brown hair held several twigs, big brown eyes radiating fear and her blue dress torn. Merlin started to walk towards to panting girl, but she was quick to back away.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” He reassured her, a friendly smile spreading across his face “I’m Merlin.”

“R-Rayma.” She whispered, still eyeing him suspiciously.

“Are you alright Rayma?” the raven asked, placing a hand carefully on her shoulder.

She eyed it for a moment before replying, “Th-the men who raided our town, I-I got away, b-but they came after me!”

The young warlock pulled Rayma into a hug, allowing her to sob into his shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly.

“It’s ok, they can’t hurt you now, not while you’re with me.”

“B-but you don’t even know me,” she whispered with a small smile, pulling away from him and looking down at her hands, “Why would you want to help me?”

“I know how it feels to be on the run, trying to hide from someone or something with no one there to help, no one to guide you.”

“Thank you so much, Merlin.” Rayma said, her voice cracking and eyes filling with tears as she embraced the boy once more.


	11. The Lovliest Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Arthur  
> Rating/Warnings: K+  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 296  
>  _Challenge: Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite ship, please just choose a pairing you really like from the show._

Arthur and the remaining knights jumped up at the sound of the door opening fearing that bandits had found them, maybe worse. But when Lancelot stepped out of the shadows, the king felt his heart quicken in a whole new kind of fear.

“Lancelot, where’s Merlin? Is he alright?” the blond asked immediately, his sword falling limp by his side.

“I have some bad news,” Arthur almost lost it, not caring who saw him break down, but then the knight continued. “He’s still alive.”

Lancelot stepped aside, revealing the raven haired boy, a cheeky smile plastered across his pale face. The king merely stared as several cries of ‘Merlin!’ echoed throughout the vast hall. Everyone had exchanged their reliefs with the boy, and he had finally reached Arthur, a slightly nervous look in his eye when nothing was said. Arthur’s own nervous gaze flicked across the beaming knights behind his servant, holding a light conversation.

‘To hell with it.’ Arthur thought. He reached an arm out, pulling Merlin into him, their lips pressing together. The boy made a surprised noise and the others fell silent, staring at the scene before them. The king was about to pull away, his mind fumbling over an explanation when he discovered Merlin’s arms wrapping around his own waist, adding a larger dose of passion to the kiss.

“You’re never to scare me like that again, idiot.” Arthur breathed when they broke apart

“I missed you too, part.” Merlin smiled. The expression soon faltered and he wrinkled his nose before looking around, “What is that god awful smell?”

As if on cue, everyone’s eyes shot to Gwaine who, in turn, looked down at his bare feet, a careless smile spreading across his face when Elyan spoke

“Something died in Gwaine’s boot.”


	12. Ink Upon Parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Altered Canon  
> Word Count: 302  
>  _Challenge: Compose a letter from one character to another. Feel free to write a serious message, a declaration of love, an angry rant or dire threat, or just something silly. Anything goes, as long as it's in the form of a letter._

_Dear Arthur,_

_I know it’s been a while since we’ve spoken, but it’s taken the time for me to write this letter. I miss you Arthur , I’m sure you’d just laugh and call me a girl, but I do. I’m glad to see that you’ve evolved into the king I knew you would one day become, I’m also glad to hear you’ve lifted the ban on magic. I just wish I were around to enjoy it. I wish I were there with you now, by your side to offer my sympathies, for I know you will be mourning today. Ever since the attack last year, I know you’ve been struggling, but you have Gwen there. I know you can get through this. I meant what I said those many years ago, and I was right. It was an honor to be your servant. To be your friend. I hope you’re okay physically after the attack, as I wasn’t able to check, I know that the creature got to you._

_I’m sorry you had to find out about my magic that way, but I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, and I’m sorry I lied. I didn’t want to, but every time I got close, something happened to harden your opinions against it. I feared that you may do something rash before cooling down, or worse, that we wouldn’t be friends anymore. I only ever protected you Arthur, I want you to remember that._

_Deep down I know you’ve forgiven me, but I just want to be sure. I couldn’t bear the thought of you hating me in the slightest. But I must say, I am touched. I never thought you’d name your first born after me._

_I’m proud of you, prat._

_Best Wishes,  
Merlin. _


	13. Voices Unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Drea/George  
> Rating/Warnings: K+  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 307  
>  _Challenge: Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is one of the few things I'll admit to liking. This would have to be one of my hardcore ship.  
> (If you would like to find out how I first started to ship this so passionately, read this chapter http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8233361/3/The-Rise-of-Emrys Or the entire story, it was pretty good.)

George slid into the dark linens room, shutting to door behind him with a soft click. Drea was still having troubled nights, so she often stays late, hoping she won’t have to deal with the visions of her family’s demise that haunt her in her dreams. The water made rhythmic splashing noises against the wooden washing basin, capturing her mind and carrying it away, making her oblivious to the world around her. The dark haired servant just stayed in the shadows for a few minutes, watching her swish a white shirt under the crystal surface - he couldn’t help but admire the way the candlelight flickered across her kind face.

“Hello, Drea!” George said softly, stepping from the shadows with a smile on his face, hands clasped behind him.

“George!” Drea greeted with a start. She beamed at the boy as he continued to walk towards her.

“I-erm…I got these for you…” He muttered, his eyes planted on the floor as he removed a bouquet of purple flowers from behind his back.

“Oh, they’re lovely!” she gasped, drying her hands off before taking them. She brought them to her nose, taking in the sweet fragrance. “Thank you!”

“Anything for you.” The boy smiled.

The small serving girl’s gaze snapped up to her friend, surprise covering every inch of her face.

“Drea…in the time that I’ve known you, I’ve- I mean, I-“ the poor boy stumbled over his words, trying to figure out what he could say, but Drea knew, even if he couldn’t get the words out.

His rambling was silenced immediately as the sandy haired girl leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips, her hand holding his chin. She pulled back with a shy smile and looked into the stunned blue eyes in front of her.

“I love you too George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just so freaking cute, ugh!


	14. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult  
> Category: Gen (Canon AU)  
> Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin  
> Ratings/Warnings: K+, Tragedy  
> Word Count: 264

He collapsed into a muddy puddle, the rain beating heavily on his armor, filling the air around him with a soft tinkling noise. The blood trickled slowly down the chainmail, mixing into the brown water beneath him, staining the ground crimson. His knights fought on around him, but he missed the heartbroken looks on their faces as they stared at their fallen king. His eyes fell shut, one last breath shuttering from his body before he fell limp. The last sound he heard was the broken scream of Sir Leon. But then he was floating, floating off the ground, away from his body. Floating above the fight, watching warriors fall. And then there was a voice calling his name. Soft and familiar. Welcome. He turned slowly to see Merlin standing amidst a bright white light, tears streaming down his face, smiling sadly at his best friend. 

“There is nothing to fear,” He whispered, stretched out a pale hand. “Everything is going to be all right.”

Arthur reached out and grasped the boy’s hand and was instantly tugged into a bone-crushing hug. Twelve years. It had been twelve years since they last saw each other. Since the king was held down and forced to watch as they ran his best friend through, over and over until he was finally gone, nothing left of his life but a pool of blood. But here he was, standing in front of him once more, not a day older than the time he spoke those words. ‘I’m sorry.’ But Merlin was right. Everything was going to be just fine.


	15. A Score to Settle - Lamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, the knights  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 266  
> Spoilers for series four episode eight, Lamia.  
>  _Challenge: Write about a moment on the show where a character did something that really pissed you off. Vent your feelings, and show us exactly why that character/situation made you so angry.  
> _

A young, raven haired man was seated on a wall outside of a small stone house. From where he sat, there was a clear view through the open door, into the softly lit healing cabin. Merlin had been looking after the knights ever since they arrived in Ealdor, assisting Gaius in making sure they regain enough strength for the ride back to Camelot. The warlock wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting though, he didn’t know if the men would remember what had happened over the past few days, what they had done when they were cursed. He was relieved when they didn’t seem to recall anything, sure that their pride would be wounded, knowing they’d been outwitted by a young girl. But yet there was still a small part of him that wished they’d remember. Obviously Merlin knew they were cursed, not at all in their right minds, but it still hurt. It hurt for him to see his friends lash out at each other, for them to speak to him like he was no more than a servant to them, to treat him and Gwen as if they were just dirt on their shoes. He knew that he couldn’t relay the events, for that would be selfish. In making himself feel better, he would be making his friends feel worse and the men-Gwaine especially- would never be able to forgive themselves. But he would not risk their feelings just to get an apology, it wouldn’t be right. So he would just keep his head held high, smiling as he tried to push past those memories.


	16. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drowning  
> Category: Gen (Canon)  
> Characters: Merlin  
> Ratings: K  
> Spoilers for Lady of the Lake.

Merlin felt like he was drowning. He had gone through enough to look past his feelings for a little while, but now that he had lost Freya…The addition of his love’s death piled atop his heart, tearing at old wounds and forcing them open once more. He did his best to hide his emotions, force back the tears, but he was starting to wear down. No one sensed his silent pleas, not even when he responded sarcastically when asked of his wellbeing. He felt alone. Like he was drowning in the unshed tears. Finally, he found himself truly alone, where no one would disturb him. He found himself sitting by the lake, their lake. And all the thoughts came rushing back. Will, bleeding on the table, holding his hand and choking on his last breaths. The moment of grief in seeing Gaius, motionless beside an altar at the Isle of the Blessed. Freya, bleeding out in his arms, falling limp with the ghost of a smile on her face. He finally broke down, openly sobbing, curled in on himself at the edge of the crystal clear surface. All he could hope was that things would get better from here on, or that someone may notice his cry for help.


	17. Grumbles and Gripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Arthur  
> Rating/Warnings: K  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 302  
>  _Challenge: Write about one character complaining about another. Whether they're silently fuming, commiserating with a friend, or grousing so loudly that the entire kingdom can hear them, let them vent their frustrations through you!_

“Merlin you idiot!” Arthur shouted.

The two boys were standing in the corridor leading into the courtyard, Arthur yelling and gesturing wildly, Merlin standing on the receiving end staying completely calm.

“You really are completely useless, aren’t you? Absolutely hopeless! I don’t even know why I keep you around!”

“Well actually-,” the young raven tried to protest half-heartedly, he could rarely get a word into the argument until later, after the man had time to cool down.

“You can’t manage to stay upright most of the time, you constantly talk back, you drop everything you touch-!“

“Not true…” He muttered as the king continued his list, counting down on his fingers.

“My sword is never sharp and you couldn’t wake up on time even if there was an attack on Camelot!” 

He finished with one last gesture, swinging his arm out to the bustling town beside them, his blood-red cloak swirling impressively in the wind. Arthur may have been yelling loud enough for a deaf villager to hear five kingdoms over, but those who live in Camelot had gotten used to it by now. The young royal was constantly griping at his court sorcerer, throwing things, yelling, and on a rare occasion, chasing after the poor lad if he tried to escape. For Merlin it was a daily occurrence, but more than once he used a bit of magic to get out of it, a few muttered words and a flash of gold later and the blond was suddenly very tired. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Arthur huffed, shoving past Merlin, offering a small nod to Guinevere as she walked over to them.

“Merlin, did you forget to go to the market again?” she asked with a knowing smile.

The boy merely sighed in response, scowling at the retreating form of his king.


	18. Here Comes the Sun - The Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Category: Gen (Canon)  
> Characters: Merlin, everyone really  
> Ratings: K  
> Word count: 139

The troubles of the past year lay heavy on the young warlock’s shoulders, threatening to collapse with one wrong move, ever darkening moments and many losses on both sides. But after their most recent victory, the ice of troubled pasts and worrisome futures has begun to melt, the sun shining on a brand new era. It felt like forever since he could smile, be carefree and unwind just him and his friends. He was proud to see the king Arthur had become, watching as the kingdom gained more allies, his faith that magic would return to the land firmer than ever. They were getting closer to the coming of Albion, he could sense it. A new day was dawning, a new land on the horizon, and the Once and Future King at the ready with Emrys by his side.


	19. The Full Spectrum - Trimmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
> Rating/Warnings: K+  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 306  
> Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
> Color: Pink  
> Emotion: Terrified  
>  _Challenge: Take your randomly generated character(s), color, and emotion, and write a drabble based around those three concepts._

Merlin stared at the expansive ice in front of them, terror coursing through his veins as the wolves grew closer. He felt Arthur pull forcefully on his sleeve, demanding that they flee, but he was transfixed by the sheer power of the beasts before them. 

“Merlin,” The king shouted once more, finally breaking his servant from shock “We have to move!”

The boy nodded, tearing his eyes from the quickening pack and turned to run after Arthur. The snow crunched beneath their feet, two pairs of tracks leading after them. Glancing over his shoulder, Merlin found that the wolves could not be seen any more and let out a sigh of relief. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. The young warlock turned his gaze ahead just in time to see that the blond had stopped, managing to avoid running into him. Merlin looked up after catching his breath to see the reason Arthur had stopped. A pack of twenty or so wolves had surrounded them, circling them with a hungry look in their eyes. The king unsheathed his sword, ensuring just how outnumbered they are.

“Well, this shouldn’t be too hard!” he laughed, an unsure look in his eyes

All of a sudden the pack attacked, all at once launching towards the two men, launching towards their prey. There was a dizzying mixture of claws and blood, growls and cries of pain as the sound of metal colliding with flesh rang through the land. The animals put up a fight, that’s for sure, but with the combination of Merlin’s magic and Arthur’s sword, they managed to win the battle. The blond laughed in relief at their victory, his eyes passing over the numerous bodies that lay scattered, crimson blood staining their grey fur. But one body amongst many was out of place.


	20. The Meaning in a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Arthur  
> Rating/Warnings: K+  
> Universe: Canon  
> Word Count: 252  
>  _Challenge: Write about the emotions/meaning behind a kiss between two characters. This can be a romantic kiss, or you can write about a platonic kiss between friends, a familial gesture of affection, whatever you like! Just make sure it's about kissing._

It was perfect. That moment, right here and now. He just wanted to capture it, put it in a jar and save it for the rest of his life. Merlin pressed deeper into the kiss, trying to convey what he felt, the feelings he could not express with words. He loves Arthur, has since the day they met, even if the king was a pompous, overbearing, prat. He couldn’t imagine his life without the snide remarks or those stunning blue eyes. He couldn’t hide the way he felt for the man any longer, and before he could even think about it, he had practically launched himself at the blond. The raven felt the magic humming beneath his skin, threatening to burst out, he didn’t even notice Arthur fiercely returning the embrace. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt a strong pair of arms snake around his waist, making it clear that the older man felt the same as he. But the king was good with tricks; he pushed his servant against the table, his hands planting on the thin hips, causing the raven to let out a small gasp. Arthur took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Merlin’s mouth, the latter moaning softly. When they finally had to break apart for air, the warlock finally voiced something he never thought he could.  
“I love you Arthur.” He gasped

The king just smiled, grabbing his friend’s shoulders, turning him around, and pushing him onto the bed.

“I love you too, idiot.”


	21. Dante's Prayer - Loreena McKennit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catergory: Gen (Canon AU)  
> Pairings/Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
> Ratings/Warning: T  
> Word Count: 334  
> Possible trigger warning for suicide/self-harm.

He walked quietly on the overgrown path, bloody feet treading carefully on sticks, weak legs barely holding up his body. The sword was shaking in his pale hand, his breath coming in uneven gasps, choked sobs forcing their way through. He was trembling all over at this point, using every ounce of strength within him to push forward through the dark trees. The leaves rustled quietly as he crashed through the bushes, collapsing on the shore of a glistening lake. The moonlight’s sorrowful reflection rippled on its surface, looking down sadly at the shattered warlock. His broken sobs echoed through the clearing, but he refused to let exhaustion take over him. He had one task left. Worried brown eyes gazed at him from the depths of the water as he washed the blood away, grasping the hilt of the sword with clean hands.

Arthur walked carefully through the forest, following the trail of blood and broken sticks by the pale light of dawn. He hadn’t meant anything he said, not really. He just needed to vent his feelings of betrayal, but by the time he had calmed down, Merlin was gone. The footprints lead through the shrubbery, behind which the prince knew he would find a lake, but he feared what else might be waiting there. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the leaves, sword dropping to the ground with a dull thud. There, on the shore of the lake, lay the body of a mangled boy. Blood still poured from the various wounds on his body and his face remained damp with tears. Arthur grasped the letter beside him with trembling fingers, not prepared for what he was about to read. The shaking got worse as he read on, fighting to keep the tears in, but it only took two words. Two words and he was shaking the body of his friend, begging him to wake up. Screams like that of a wounded animal, lost and alone, filled the air.

_Remember me._


	22. Seven Devils - Florence and the Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catergory: Gen (Canon)  
> Characters/Pairings: Morgana  
> Warnings/Rating: K+, spoilers for series four.  
> Word Count: 200

It was everywhere. Red hot flames licking at the stone walls of the castle, charring the grass and eating any wood touched. The fire was spreading, just like she intended. Morgana stood inside the gates of the lower town, a victorious smirk upon her gaunt face, mad eyes staring with glee as her past home was engulfed in flames. Her shrieking laughter echoed through the streets, mixing with her piercing screams. She was taking four years of repression and rage out on the city; another spark for every time Uther reprimanded her, for every time Arthur looked down on her as if she were a silly little girl. Another lick of fire for the warlock that betrayed his kind, the one who killed his sister - the only true family she had left. Morgana cried out as she let another fireball soar into the heart of Camelot, reveling in the screaming and pleading of the townspeople running to fetch water from anywhere they could. Not that it would help. Their well had been burnt down and these flames were forged by a dark, ancient magic. Nothing could weaken them. Not even the strongest storm Emrys could conjure. Not this time.


	23. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - Sarah Brightman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Category: Gen (Canon)  
> Character/Pairings: Merlin, Balinor  
> Ratings/Warning: K  
> Word Count: 207  
> Series two finale spoilers, The Last Dragonlord

It was on nights like this one that he would silently wish his father was here. In the times that it would all just be too much - when the secret weighed on his mind every time he was in the room with Arthur. As soon as he was released from his duties he would pack a bag and just walk. He always had the intention of leaving, but it didn’t take long for the reasoning to start. He could never leave Arthur, even if he so desperately wanted to. So he would walk a little farther until he came to the lake where he laid his true love to rest and prepare for nightfall, settling on the ground to watch as the stars grew clear in the light of dusk. Merlin just wished that he could have a single night with his father, that he could help him through these dark times and give him the advice he so desperately seeks. But for now he will just have to be content with lying on the shore and dreaming of a better world. A world where the Great Purge had never happened. A world where his family was once again reunited. A world where he was free.


	24. Behind Blue Eyes - The Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Category: Gen (Canon)  
> Characters/Pairings: Morgana  
> Warnings/Ratings: K  
> Word Count: 202   
> Series 3 spoilers

Morgana sat on the soft stool before her mirror, hands folded atop the silky white dress as she stared at her reflection. The past few weeks were starting to hit hard, but not in the way she expected. The hate of the boy that was once her friend, the blind lies she told with a bright smile on her face, these only caused her rage to bubble beneath the surface. That these people could be so stupid, so blind, it was laughable. Because no one would expect their king’s innocent, little ward to be the one committing treason. Her mind wandered to the executions that happened this morning. The way that innocent man had screamed for mercy as the axe was raised, even as the cool metal touched his neck. It made her sick the way her kind was treated, the fact that Uther would hardly even blink before demanding the guards take her to the dungeons if he ever found out her secret. She narrowed her eyes at the thought, clenching her fist tightly against her rage. Without so much as blinking, the glass in front of her shattered and crashed to the ground. One day this kingdom would be hers.


	25. I Will Follow You into the Darkness - Death Cab for Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Category: Gen (Canon)  
> Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur  
> Ratings/Warnings: K+  
> Word Count: 303

He was falling. Crashing to the ground as his vision went white, jerking forward as the blade was tugged out of his torso. He was staring up at the canopies of the trees surrounding him, the sound of metal against metal and screaming was all he could hear. Several minutes later the sound died down and someone was kneeling beside him.

“Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me?”

“Arthur?” His voice was quiet and raspy, betraying the fear he felt. His stubborn eyes locked onto his friend’s. “Arthur, I’m scared.”

“It’s okay Merlin, I’m right here.” The prince grasped his hand tightly, moving the hair that was plastered to his forehead by a thin layer of sweat. “I’m here.”

He tried taking deep breaths, but every time he inhaled blinding pain shot through his body, clawing at anything within reach. A soft choking noise filled his ears, but he could tell where it was coming from. The only thing he was aware of was the warm hand in his and a warm substance trickling from his mouth.

“Merlin, Merlin you stay with me!”

His eyes were beginning to close and the dark abyss seemed so welcoming and safe. It seemed an appealing escape from this cruel world. He was jerked back to alertness by a sharp gasp to his right. His control was wavering, gaze wondering for a moment before finally landing on Arthur. Shock took over the blonde’s features as the blade was pulled out of his chest from behind. Their blue eyes met for the last time before he fell forward over his friend, unmoving. Merlin felt the last breath leave his body, the warm weight on his torso allowing him to let go. They were found the next morning in the same position, hands still intertwined.


	26. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Category: Angst  
> Characters: :)  
> Ratings: K+  
> Word count: 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I found, which turned out to say 'the number one' in only part of it. So really this is based on the number one xD

There was only one. One heartbeat, one voice, one smile now faded into nothing. His hands slid blindly around him, searching the damp ground of the cave. Coming up with nothing, he pushed his legs about too, his foot finally connecting with something other than rock. He stared into the blackness, willing his body to move, willing it to sit up and reassure him. Slowly, one arm slid up, and then the other, pushing him into a seated position. Then his legs, sliding beneath him, granting him the ability to crawl towards the form. He shook the man gently, muttering his name. But the attempts were fruitless; he would not wake. Quaking fingers rested upon his friend’s neck in the darkness, waiting for a beat. And that was when he knew. There was only one. One heartbeat, one voice, one smile now faded into nothing.


End file.
